This invention relates to a magnetized device for an automobile fueling system, and more particularly to a design to magnetize gasoline thoroughly for easy burning purpose.
Gasoline is one of the essential elements to operate the engine of an automobile. The gasoline is generally composed of pentane. This product is easy to burn, but it may cause burning not thoroughly and produces air pollution.
In view of this and many other shortcomings, the inventor has derived a magnetized device to prolong the magnetization duration for a better burning.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetized device for an automobile fueling system, which exposes gasoline to a longer magnetization for a better burning effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a magnetized device for an automobile fueling system, which eliminates air pollution produced by gasoline not burning thoroughly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetized device for an automobile fueling system, which is cost effectiveness.